


Kurushikute

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, dirimu dalam keabadian.





	Kurushikute

**Author's Note:**

> Kurushikute : Menyengsarakan.

Sisa cahaya perak lembut yang tertinggal  
Dan memburamnya mata indahmu 

 

Masih tak mampu ku ingat

 

Karna aku jauh. Tak menggapaimu dan tak disana  
Hari itu, kepak seekor burung meninggalkan sehelai bulu melayang dari angkasa.

 

Kenangan itu terus memudar seiring berkurangnya usiaku

 

Aku tak mengharap suara anak cucu untuk mengingatnya, namun aku menjadi semakin merindukanmu.

 

Aku akan segera datang, tapi tak terburu-buru.

 

Menyakitkan, menyakitkan dan menyakitkan  
Aku sengsara, sejak berumur belasan tahun hingga sekarang. Puluhan tahun.

 

Hari ini aku mendapat tiga kuntum bunga matahari. Dari keponakanmu dan Hinata. 

 

Mereka membawa itu spesial hanya agar aku mengantarkannya kepadamu

 

Aku semakin merindukanmu

 

Selamat ulang tahun, Neji...

 

Waktumu yang berhenti. Aku terus berjalan dan semakin merindukanmu

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my beloved Neji.


End file.
